


Holding Hands

by JustYourEverydayTsundere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, dont take this seriously, i feel like i have sinned, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/pseuds/JustYourEverydayTsundere
Summary: lol.





	Holding Hands

       Dean and Cas held hands while walking through the park together. Dean very suddenly looked down at their intertwined fingers and yanked his hand away. "Hey, missed me with that gay shit."

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a severe and continuous lapse in my judgement and I don't expect to be forgiven. I'm simply here to apologize. So what we came across that day on the woods was obviously unplanned and the reactions you saw on tape were raw, they were unfiltered. None of us knew how to react or how to feel. I should have never posted the video. I should have put the cameras down, and stopped recording what we were going through. There's a lot of things I should have done differently, but I didn't, and for that from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry. I want to apologize to the internet, I want to apologize to anyone who's seen the video, I want to apologize to anyone who has been affected or touched by mental illness, or depression, or suicide. But, most importantly, I want to apologize to the victim and his family. For, my fans, who are defending my actions, please don't, they do not deserve to be defended. The goal of my content is always to entertain, to push the boundaries, to be all inclusive and in the world I live in I share almost everything I do. The intent is never to be heartless, cruel, or malicious. Like I said, I made a huge mistake, I don't expect to be forgiven, I'm just here to apologize. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm disappointed in myself, and I promise to be better. I will be better, thank you.


End file.
